Impulse
by PushDeep
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is holding a birthday party for his 19th birthday. From singing, eating meat, drinking, seeing one another pee, it is all a great time at Kuroko's. After the fun and games, the night dies down and sentiment rises. Kagami Taiga does not realize his affection and deep idolization for his rival, Aomine Daiki, until his late arrival at the party. What happens next betwee


Impulse

_POP!~_

"Welcome everyone to my annual birthday party celebration." As the streamers fell down tepidly he quickly popped another one in order to raise the morale of the party atmosphere. _POP!~_"Everyone having fun yet?" And another, _POP!~_

"Okay okay, we got the message Kuroko. Happy Birthday."Kagami lightly dusted off the one dollar streamers off of his shoulders.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday Kurokocchi! What are you... 12 now?" Kise asked, twiddling the streamers around his fingers.

"19." Kuroko replied flatly.

"What?!"Kise got up and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Cuddling him, "You got so old! They grow up so fast."

"Kise-kun I can't breathe" His body now limp in the arms of Kise, Kuroko began to sink into the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" As Kise let go of Kuroko, he fell down in a slump.

Kuroko put his arm on the table and lifted himself up towards his music player. Looking through his screen on his mini player, he stopped at one of the songs. _Click._

_Booty booty, twerk twerk, making that money money. She so tasty baby, can I taste that honey honey_

Spitting up the water, Kagami coughed, "Kuroko! What kind of song are you playing?!"

"Hahaha" Kise rolled around the floor laughing grabbing his sides, "Oh god, I can't take it, hahaha!"

Tilting his head, "I thought this was what all the cool kids listen to." Pressing pause. "Okay how about this one?" _Click._

_Look at that frosting~ Look at that cream~ Making me wanna do things like when we were just teens, pop that cherry girl, make it rain with those sprinkles girl..._

"THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!" Kagami spit up his water a second time.

"HAHA, KUROKOCHHI YOU'RE TOO FUNNY!" Kise was bent over banging his hand on the wooden floor.

"I thought this was a children's birthday song when I first downloaded it." Kuroko rubbed his chin with his finger.

"Here, I'll supply the music Kurokochii" Kise got up and plugged his music player and slowly pleasant up-beat music filled the air.

"Much better," Kagami said in agreement.

Kuroko motioning, "Kagami-kun, you're going to clean that up right?" There a nice puddle of spit and water was left splattered on the ground.

"It's your fault!" Kagami got some napkins and cleaned the floor.

"Kurokocchi, why didn't you invite Midorimacchi?" Kise sat back down cross legged on the seat cushion.

"I did, but Midorima-kun said that his horoscope predicted a large looming force..." Kuroko replied.

"What does that even mean?" Kise frowned.

"Ah, whatever, let's just get this birthday party started!" Kagami pulled out an enormous bag that took over the entire table in Kuroko's living room, "A party isn't a party unless there's lots of meat involved!" Drooling, Kagami motioned Kuroko to go get the portable grill in the kitchen.

"How...how are we going to be able to eat all that?" Looking into the plastic bag, Kise saw every kind of meat known to man.

Taking out each package of meat, Kagami gulped. "If you don't finish it, I will."

_Ssss~ _

The sound of the meat hitting the hot grill was so enticing that everyone gulped at the same time.

"To Kurokocchi!Happy Birthday!"Kise took out a can of beer from the bag, and raised it up.

"To Kuroko" Kagami grinned, and raised his beer in the air.

Taking out a juice package, "Kanpai~" Kuroko gently tapped the beer cans.

"Kuroko! You need to drink! It's your 19th birthday, you don't turn 19 just any day!" Kagami announced.

"Kurokocchi doesn't drink carbonated drinks." Kise mentioned.

"Ittadakimasu~" Everyone picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. Kise and Kuroko each eating a piece of meat one by one, Kagami scoffed. In one scoop, he ate 5 pieces with ease.

"Thish is how you eat meat, in a bigg helping to get all those juices flowing." Kagami proudly stated.

"You're going to get a heart attack" Warned Kuroko.

"No I'm not! What are you talking about!?"

"If you consume too much meat, the bacteria in your stomach metabolizes into L-carnitine, and the byproduct of that will-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hahaha" Kise laughed and swallowed the meat in his mouth with a gulp of beer. "Don't worry Kagamicchi, Aominecchi would side with you."

Taking another helping of meat, he chewed angrily."Speaking of that jerk, where is he? I bet he's going around town beating up puppies or something."

Kuroko looked down to his phone, "I called him, but he didn't pick up; so I left him a voice mail."

After all the meat was consumed (mostly by Kagami) they all sighed with relief. Kuroko then stood up, walked to his television and turned it on. Plugging in a mic to his karaoke machine, Kise hollered.

"Yeah! That's the final thing we need for a complete birthday party!" Walking over to the counter top where he left his music player, he turned it off.

"Since it is my birthday," Kuroko took another sip of his juice box, "I would like to have Kagami-kun sing."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya guys. I'm pretty good at singing." Kagami smirked, and took another huge drink of beer. Getting up, he took the mic from Kuroko and looked for his song. Kise and Kuroko sat next to each other and looked up at Kagami, waiting with anticipation.

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the..._

"FLOOOOOOR!"Kagamishrieked into the mic and reverberated through Kuroko's house. Howling, "ONE, NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, TWO NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, THREE-"

_Click._

Kuroko turned off Kagami's song.

"What gives! I was getting into it, didn't you say you wanted me to sing?!"

Kuroko pointed to Kise in the corner of the room, who was covering his ears; Kise, rocking back and forth, shivering.

"Eh fine, you guys don't deserve me singing for you guys anyway!" Blushing, Kagami sat down on the cushion and opened another can of beer. Grumbling, he drank an entire can in less than a minute.

"Here Kise-kun, you can sing now." Kuroko passed the mic to Kise in the corner. Helping him stand up, Kise suddenly looked back to Kagami and flashed a huge grin.

"Let me show you how it's done Kagamichhi"

Flawlessly hitting octaves higher than Mariah Carey and singing with a vibrato that even Whitney Houston would get jealous of, it was safe to say that Kise was much better than Kagami.

Turning his head, "Psh, show off." Red in the face, Kagami took another sip of his beer and politely slammed the beer on the table.

Clapping, Kuroko got up, "I need to use the restroom, please excuse me."

After a minute, "I'll be back, I need to go to the bathroom too." Kise scurried over to the restroom and closed the door. "Haa~" a sigh of relief came from Kise's mouth as he began peeing into the toilet.

"Kise-kun"

"AGH! What are you doing here?!"Holding in his pee, Kise quickly covered himself.

"I told you that I was going to use the restroom," Kuroko replied politely.

"Why did you wait until I started peeing before you said something?!" Flabbergasted Kise motioned Kuroko to look the other way and resuming peeing.

"I thought that you knew I was here, so I thought we should have a normal conversation; to avoid the awkward air of course."

"THIS is more awkward!"

"I wonder who's screaming.."Kagami thought to himself as he opened another can of beer. He looked into the can, reading the ingredients, he began thinking of basketball. _How do I get stronger? _An image of Aomine Daiki flashed through his mind. _How am I supposed to beat him._Crushing the empty can of beer in his hand, _he's too good. His moves, his skills, the way he goes through the basketball court would have anyone left in awe. _Kagami froze. _Wait... am I actually complimenting him right now?! _Shaking the thought out of his head, he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. _But he is actually pretty cool. Even his muscles look cooler than mine and his tanned skin makes mine look like it belongs to a little bitch. _"Arghh," frustrated, he closed his eyes and thought, _man, what am I doing right now. I should be practicing to get better than him..._

"I will be going off to bed now, good night everyone. Happy Birthday to all of you, and thank you all for coming. Please come again." Kuroko bowed 90 degrees to Kagami, and shuffled into his room.

"Kurokochii, wait up~ I wanna sleep next to you~" Kise scurried to Kuroko's room and closed the door.

Leveling himself with both his arms,Kagami started to feel dizzy. Taking one step at a time he slowly trudged to the bathroom. _Maybe I should ask Aomine to help me hone my skills in basketball... _As he zipped down his pants, he began peeing, _...no he wouldn't help me...and why should I even ask for his help in the first place! I could get better than him in no time if I kept practicing! _"Hm!" Lightly shaking, he flushed the toilet with an unsteady hand. He took a few steps to the sink and washed his hands, and splashed some water on his face. _Yeah, I don't need that jerk Aomine to help me, I can do this by myself! _With a determined face, he dried his hands and opened the door.

With blurry vision and a crippling limp, Kagami tried to find the living room table again. Glancing down at the seats below him, he sat down hoping to find a cushion waiting for him instead of the hard wooden floor.

_What is this? Why does it feel so warm? _Kagami tried feeling the ground with his fingers, and felt fabric. _Huh? I don't remember the floor mat having this texture..._

"Oi."

A whisper slithered into Kagami's ear, sending shivers down his body and into his finger tips.

He had heard this voice somewhere before, it sounds so familiar... but who was it? He looked behind and froze.

"You gonna sit here forever or what?" Aomine pushed Kagamiand dusted off his lap.

Kagami, still in a frozen state, stared blankly at Aomine. "Ah...Ah...Aomine?!"

"Huh...?" Aomine was helping himself to some of the crackers and beer on the table.

'"What do you mean "huh?" What are you doing here!?"' Kagami turned to a defensive posture and pointed at Aomine.

"I was invited. What are you doing here? I was waiting for Tetsuya, but instead I find you sitting on my lap." Aomine leaned back with both his hands on the floor, and smiled, "which, by the way, I'll let you sit on my lap again."

Blushing with a furious red, "Don't give me that shit!" _Crap... why did that sound kind of... good?_

"Hey, I'm not the one with a red face here." Teased Aomine.

Looking away, "Wh...Who's red in the face?! Cause it sure as hell ain't me!" Kagami closed his eyes and wished it was all just a dream.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm gonna go piss." Aomine stood up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

_Shit! Why was I so flustered and stupid in front of him?! _Kagami laid down and put his arm over his face, and took a deep breath. _Whatever, he's probably gonna leave as soon as finds out that Kuroko and Kise are sleeping. Yeah, he'd bolt as soon as he found out it was just me here... _With that last thought, Kagami couldn't help but frown a little and fell asleep..

_What... _Kagami, squinting his eyes at the now dark room, found himself trying to get up. _What feels so damn good? _He tried getting up half way, glancing down at his throbbing erection. "What..What the fuck!?"

As the moonlight cascaded down from a window behind him, a cool breeze came through. And all Kagami saw was blue hair moving slyly.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off-" He stopped mid-sentence and gasped, "-of me..."

Licking his lips, Aomine then licked the side of Kagami's cock. Enveloping his tongue around the head of Kagami's member, Aomine bit softly.

Kagami moaned as he arched his back in pleasure; shockwaves flowed through every inch of his body. _Why does this feel so fucking good? Aomine is blowing me! I shouldn't like this! I'm straight! I like- _"umph!" another shiver of ecstasy rushed through Kagami's system as he gasped, _I like girls, I'm not gay! This shit isn't supposed to feel good! _

Aomine reached over and played with Kagami's hard nipples as he sucked on his cock. Pressing the shaft of his penis with his tongue, Aomine continued.

"Mmph!"Kagami cried out. _Shit! Did I just yell out loud!? _

"Feel good?" Aomine rubbed Kagami's nipples and stroked his cock, pumping up and down over Kagami's pulsing erection.

"Why, why are you-" Aomine took Kagami's balls in his mouth and hummed, vibrating through his mouth. Hitching a breath, Kagami tried finishing his sentence, "-why are you doing this? Get off of me, I'm not fucking gay!"

"Really? Cause you seem to be enjoying this a lot." Aomine teased and licked the head of his penis.

"This doesn't feel good at-" Aomine then took in the entire length of Kagami's cock, deep inside his throat and gagged, "-all..." Kagami couldn't handle it anymore. He had never experienced such pleasure in his life. Sensations of lust and satisfaction were coursing through his veins with every second that Aomine was on him. Impulsively, Kagami grabbed a handful of hair on Aomine's head and pushed it down on his throbbing cock.

"Mmmph" Kagami's tip hit the back of Aomine's throat and gagged.

Recovering, Aomine coughed, "Fuck, and you're saying that you don't want this?"

"Sh..Shut the hell up!" Kagami defended. _I...I don't even know anymore. I can't help but want every inch of his body. I want him, inside me. _

Kagami mustered all his strength and pushed Aomine's shoulders down onto the wooden floor.

"What are you-" Kagami pushed his tongue deep inside Aomine's mouth. Tasting the warm saliva in his mouth only enticing him more. Taking a breath, "Look who came around" smirked Aomine.

"I don't know why, but I want you so badly right now." As Kagami's cock pulsed, he whimpered "I want you...inside me."

Aomine grinned, and began unbuttoning Kagami's shirt, kissing his soft skin. Pressing his nose to Kagami's skin, "I love the smell of your body."

Red in the face, "Wh-whatever! Just do it!" The red head grinded on Aomine's groin, riding every length of the thin fabric on Aomine's red basketball shorts.

Hurriedly taking his shorts off, a hard cock waited in his boxers. "Fuck...I wanna drill you in the ass so hard." Lowering his neck and pinning Aomine's now free hands to the floor, Kagami licked playfully at Aomine's member. Tasting the sweat on his thick cock, Kagami became even more aroused and removed his jeans as soon as he could muster.

"Here, suck on my fingers" Aomine extended his long fingers to Kagami's mouth. Looking baffled, "What? Why?!"

"As much as I want you to cry out in pain, I'm not that heartless." Aomine pressed his fingers to Kagami's lips, begging for entrance.

Opening his mouth, he sucked on his fingers, rolling his tongue around and lightly biting his fingers as it slid in and out of his hot mouth. Panting and impatient, Kagami took Aomine's cock out of his boxers and stroked it. "Fucking, just do it! I don't care if it hurts."

Aomine rubbed his fingers in Kagami's ass, teasing with a finger and then two. "Are you ready?" Aomine teased as he rubbed his bulging cock between Kagami's ass.

"Yes... Please just..." Whined Kagami.

Pressing Aomine's cock into Kagami, he cried out as the head of Aomine's penis was entering him. "F..Fuck! It hurts!" Kagami bit his lip and held onto the blue head's well defined abs, gripping it with his fingers.

"I told ya, you should have given me more time to prep" Aomine mischievously smiled. Sliding carefully as not to hurt Kagami, "I...can't take going so slowly anymore, I'm gonna go faster okay?"

"Al..alright," Kagami whined and held onto Aomine's body as he entered all the way. Feeling every throbbing inch of Aomine's cock going through his body made him gasp with ecstasy. Sliding in and out of Kagami's body, Aomine couldn't handle it anymore. Pumping up and down, Kagami rolled his hips down onto Aomine's body in tandem. Wincing at the pain and the sheer satisfaction, Kagami whined out loud, stroking his cock while riding Aomine.

"I...I'm gonna cum Aomine," Kagami was close.

"F..Fuck me too," Sliding in and out of Kagami. Forcing his cock inside of Kagami gave pure pleasure. Inching closer, Aomine and Kagami began to kiss as there were only seconds left before climaxing. Thrusting harder and harder each second, the wooden floor beneath them was witness to the loud slaps between both bodies.

"Mmmph!"Kagami yelped as Aomine thrust his cock all the way inside Kagami, lingering inside to make sure not a moment escapes between the two. "Ahh!" Kagami arched his back as he came on Aomine's stomach. Cumming, "F-fuck!" Aomine rolled into each orgasm and released inside the red head. Taking his cock out of Kagami, he looked apologetically at him. Both of them exhausted, rolled onto the floor.

Panting, "I...can't believe I just did that. With you. With another guy! But holy fuck did it feel good." Kagami glanced at Aomine who was just a few inches away from his face. "I guess Midorima was right." he breathed softly.

"Huh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Anyway, I guess we're a couple now."

"What?!"

"Huh? Isn't that why you fucked me? You have to take responsibility!" Kagami shouted, which wasn't exactly quiet, considering the distance between each other's faces.

Wincing, "What? I just did it cause you're hot and I haven't jacked off in a while!" Aomine slyly explained, not daring to admit any other feelings, he tactfully looked away from Kagami's death stare.

"You will take responsibility!" Kagami threw himself on top of the now laughing Aomine.

Chuckling, "Okay fine. I'll take responsibility. Kagami you are officially my boyfriend now. You belong to me, and I to you." Kagami blushed, and nodded. "And first order of business is...we go again!" Aomine spun Kagami onto his back and pushed him to the ground.

"What?! Already?" Kagami laughed, and kissed Aomine lightly on the lips.

_Click. _

"But first, we have to take a picture."

Frozen, both of the guys dared not look at the impending doom awaiting for them. Looking up ever so slightly, Kise Ryouta was standing proud and tall with a camera between his fingers.

"Hm, never took you for a bottom Kagamicchi." Guffawing obnoxiously loud, Kise put a hand up to his mouth and bounced with laughter.

"Hey... how long were you standing there for?" Kagami asked.

Kise, now puzzled and annoyed that his obviously obnoxious laugh had no effect, responded, "Huh? Whattdya mean?"

Aomine, smirked and pointed at Kise's obvious hard on in his fluffy cloud boxers.

Looking down, Kise gasped in horror and looked at them sheepishly, "What? No... I was just passing by to the restroom..."

Unconvinced, the red and blue head looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Thought it was pretty hot and heavy did ya?" Aomine teased.

Sweat dripping from the side of his head, "Kurokocchi!~~" Kise ran back into Kuroko's room with a camera dangling on the side of his thigh; lens twinkling in the moonlight.


End file.
